Not Who They Say You Are
by BulmaB69
Summary: Bulma Has a secret that only her parent know about her can she handle this or will vegeta step in and help...B/V
1. In the begining

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A/N i dont own anything**_

**It was a beauitful spring day in relm of by a lake is a beauitful queen/protector of this land she was surronder by her people who she loved and cherished to here people hade great prowers of the 4 queen hade the element of water and the king hade fire sadly on this day was the annivery or the kings death but on a happy note the queens lady in waiting was holding her 2 month old baby girl who she named bulma they didnt know what her element was yet(you dont find out untill your like 2 or 3 years old).The queen turned to everone and nodded and everyone returned the nod to got up went over to the gavestone and bent down **

**"Oh..My beloved how i miss you dearly..your daughter was born 2 months ago she looks just like me but she has your eyes you did a brave thing to save us from the evil that came" Queen Sora said sadly trying not to cry she stood back up and walked over to the lady and took her young daughter and started to walk back to the castle smile at the baby has she walked**

**Has people were putting flowers down and saying what they a dark cloud came rolling over the hill everone started to run and hide cause they new what it was the general came running to the queen **

**"What should we my queen"He asked in a scared voice **

**She handed him the baby and turned to look at the cloud**

**"Take my daughter and go to a differnt relm find her a loveing family who will take care of her...i must stop this at once"She said with pride in her voice **

**"Everone returned to your home...i will take care of this"Sora told them **

**The general ran has fast has he could before he step into the alter to leave the relm he turned and looked at the queen and then down at the baby **

**"Your mother and father were brave people my little one one day you will know of them...mark my worlds"He said with a smile and then walked through the portal who knows where**

**Meanwhile the queen was standing ready for anything that he throw at cloud rolls down the hills and walks out a man who looks like a elf/human we was wearing a black robe with black boots and black gloves and a cane with a rud ruby on the end beside him was two of the most ugly looking thing i ever seen one was dressed in battle armer who looked like he hade tons of zits all over his body and the other was coverd in mass and smiled like a swamp,**

**The Elf/Human starts to clap has he walks closer to the queen**

**"Will do i know how to empty a room or do i"He said with a chuckle**

**"You got that right Boss" The zit monster said laughing**

**"What do you veltrack and why are you here"Sora said while getting into a fighting stand**

**"Oh..Sora...I just came back to celerbrate the one year ann- of your beloved king...and to get what mine"He said with a smirk**

**"Over my died body veltrack"She said **

**"That can be done my dear...just hand it over and i will leave"He said reaching his hand out to her **

**"To late it is gone where you will never find it"She said **

**"What do you mean it is gone..what have you done with"He said angrely**

**"Far away from here ...and safe'Sora said glanceing at the portal down the way knowing that it was safe thanks to her**

**Veltrack looked where she was glanceing at **

**"Oh my...you are smart arent you my dear...will if it is not here i guess i will just have to destory this place for good"He said with a smirk walking toward the gavestone**

**"You to idots destory this place for good"He said while looking down at the gravestone**

**"Noooo...i will stop you"Sora said **

**After a good fight sora was on the ground breathing hard one of the monster where out cold the other still going **

**Veltrack lefted up his cane and shot the queen with one shoot she was dead**

**"finally dame took you two long"He said while bending back down **

**"Will my dear brother i guess this is it you have lost...i have one..it was a good run dont you think"Veltrack said he stood up raise his hand and broke the gavestone in two **

**"lets go you to i have work to do"Has he was walking up to the castle he past the dead queen"what a shame she could of been mine"He thought then started to laugh **

**Meanwhile the general step out of the portal and into someones backyard he looked around not knowing where he was he walked around alittle before he herd voice he looked around and jumped into bushes he saw a young couple walk out of the house and sat down at the table**

**"oh hunnie it is not the end of the world...we could always...**

**"no i cant do that dear it wouldnt be the same"She looked into her drink with a sad heart **

**The general knew that whos should raise the baby he looked down at her and smile"yes"thought to him self while the couple was looking somewhere eles he but the baby down nest to a tree and kissed her and walked back into the portal but before he did that he turned to see the couple come back **

**"dear do you hear that it sounds like a baby"**

**"no way lets go check"Bunnie said while walking toward the tree when she got there she looked down and removed the blanket and gaped at what she saw it was a baby girl in a blanket**

**"Trunks come here fast and look at what i found"She said **

**The doctor came over not knowing what it was has his wife turned around he saw she was hold a baby smileing then he knew his family was complete**

**The general smiled again has the couple walked back to the house and then enter the portal home wondering what he was going to find when he got there **

**"Oh look at this dear it is a letter"Bunnie said **

**"What does it say"Doctor asked while holding the baby **

**-If you are the reading of this letter then you have found my most beloved gift... please oh please take care of my daughter princess bulma she is the hope for us all when she is older but i must tell you when she gets hold she will have great powers please love her has your own farewell..and thanks you **

**-Queen Sora of lunatopia**

**"Oh my trunks hunnie we must do what the letter tells us"**

**"You must have read my mind dear"He smiled has he kissed her**

**"I guess we have to go shopping then dont we"She giggled **

**"Yes dear we do"Doctor said **

**That was 25 years ago...**


	2. Truth comes out

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A/N i dont own anything**_

**"Mom have you seen trunks toy the one dad made him"Bulma said she was looking around the living for it while baby turnks was on the floor playing with toys **

**"No dear why dont you go ask your dad or vegeta they might now"bunnie said while makeing dinner**

**"Ok mom i will can you watch trunks for me while i do that"Bulma said walking into the kitchen**

**"Yes dear"she said while washing her hands**

**Bulma walked down the hall to where vegeta was training **

**Knock knock"Vegeta open up please..."she said with her hand behind her back **

**Door opens "Women what do you what am busy or are you to blind to see that"He said with a smirk and his arm crossed**

**"Very funny vegeta am looking for trunks favorite toy have you seen it'she said while swaying alittle**

**"no i havent...no go on am busy...tell me when dinner is ready to while your add it"he said before he turned away and the door started to close but all of a sudden a loud both turned to see smoke come from the lab down the hall they both ran down the hall **

**"Dad...Dad..are you ok..where are "Bulma said trying to look in**

**"Old man do you need help in there"Vegeta asked while trying to find his energy**

**"He is fine women"He told her while looking at the door**

**"Am fine my dear just hade a little accident dont mind me "he said has he waved the smoke away **

**Awhile later bulma came into the lab to help clean up the mess that happend trunks was asleep vegeta was eating has she was walking around the lab sweeping the dirty something shinny got her eye she bent done and force open the cabinet she looked in and found a neckless it looked like a moon and a sun with roses and a jewel in the middle of it she picked it up **

**"Ummm...something about this feels familer"she thought to herself **

**"Bulma dear are you ok"He came over**

**"Yeah dad am fine am going to go check on trucks ok"She said while walking out the lab **

**"ok dear thanks for the help"the doctor said will sweeping**

**Bulma walked into her bedroom trucks was still asleep she sat down on the bed pulled out the neckless and started to inspect it then all of a suppen it started to light up and a image of a castle and forest can into view **

**'wow what is this"she said aloud to herself **

**trunks started to cry cause he was hungrey **

**Bulma looked at the door and put the neckless on and but it under her shirt**

**"Come baby"She said while walking to his room **

**"Oh baby are you hungrey dear..come to mommy"She picked up trunk and headed down stair she put trunk into his highchair started to make him food **

**"oh dear am going to start makeing food would you like to help me"**

**"Yes mom i would love to" Bulma said while handing him his food **

**Vegeta walked out of the GR and headed up stair to go change for supper a while later he came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go but then he felt something he turned his head and walked over to the window and saw some werid guy hiding behind some trees he shook his head and walked down the stairs **

**"Food done yet"Vegeta said While sitting done**

**Bulma turned around and handed him his first plate **

**"Yes Vegeta you could ask nicer"she said while putting trunks in his playpin **

**"women you no i never do"Vegeta Said while eating his food**

**Bulma turned to the kitchen window and looked out it when she notice some body stareing at her **

**"Vegeta do you see this guy..."She said while pointing at him **

**"Yes women i know he is there"Vegeta said while finishing his food"am going to go get him now"Vegeta said while walking out the door**

**'Oh ok...'She said watching out the door**

**The general was amazed how the young princess hade grown up he hade watched from a far but not getting notice he stood up and started to walk back to where he was staying but was stoped by vegeta the general jumped back scared **

**'What do you want here and why are you watching us"Vegeta said while looking at him **

**"Ummm..Am sorry sir i was just look after my princess i have been watching over since the she was brought here"General said while on his knees**

**"What do you mean princess who are you taking about show at once"Vegeta said while walking back**

**Bulma watched from the backdoor while the boys where talking then she saw vegata and the man walk back to the house she walked out to meet them **

**"hey vegeta who is this'**

**"I dont know when but we will find out soon**

**"Oh ok...Hi am bulma nice to meet you 'Bulma said while she reached her hand out to him **

**The general feel to his knee **

**"My princess"He said **

**"Princess...what"bulma said turning to vegeta and then back**

**The general looked up at her with a confused look**

**"Did your parent not tell you about who you really are"He said **

**"Mom...Dad... come out here please now"Bulma yelled still looking at him **

**"yes dear" they both said while ranning out side with trunks in bunnies arms**

**"Mom this guys say am a princess what is his talking about"Bulma said looking at them with concern**

**"Hunnie it is along story take a seat...please"Bunnie said**

**"Ok mom"she said while sitting down in a chair by the pool**

**-One Long story later-**

**"sorry hunnie we should of told you when you were older but we just never got around to it'Doctor brief said while sitting infront of bulma **

**Bulma was shocked and didnt no what to think vegeta was even more shocked he hade no idea he was mated to a princesss he looked at bulma trying to read her face **

**"Am sorry to interupe but your homeland needs your help you are the only person that can help us princess"General said while walking infront of her **

**"Oh...ok"Bulma said still trying to understand this **

**"we must leave tonight my lady you have 4 hours untill we leave am sorry to rush"He said while walking off to god knows where**

**Doctor stood up and said"we must get ready lets go hunnie"**

**"Ok dear grabbing trunks and headed up stairs"leaving bulma and vegeta to talk **

**"Vegeta what am i going to do **

**"women just with it it might be fun**

**"really am kinda piss that my parent would keep that from me **

**"yes women and you have the right to...but right now we must go **

**Vegeta turned and went upstairs to pack **

**Bulma shook her head and got up and went to the doore before going in she turned and looked backed at the man who just changed her life forever then heading back in **

**Chapter 2 Done Chapter 3 Coming soon**

**I will take any help that i can get have a good day**


End file.
